Tainted
by Death Eater's Btch
Summary: What really made Voldemort so evil? Was he originally this evil or perhaps was he innocent? Could events involving Dumbledore be the cause of all this? Does he really have an innocent school boy crush on murtle?Also warning contains Dumbledore and Tom as a pairing. (I own nothing other than this specific story plot. All characters and settings belong to J.K rowling)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Innocence

As young Tom Riddle started his fifth year several things were on his mind. Nothing related to blood purity or even salazar Slytherin. He was only concerned about his future. He wanted nothing more then to settle down and live a normal life. He knew he was anything but normal, yet he still craved the normality of a family. As he sat in the great hall watching the first years be sorted he would gently clap for the ones joining Slytherin. Tom Riddle was innocent to say the least. As one of the new first years wandered over to the table he followed with his eyes. They sat right next to Murtle. A small smile ran down his face. She was so sweet and gentle. He knew she could easily get upset, but she had always had good intentions. He hated how horribly she was treated in school. As he looked over at her he knew he could not look away. She saw him looking at her and glared. There was no doubt in his mind that she thought he was going to be cruel to her. It was just the opposite in reality. He only wanted to look at her beauty. He was soon forced to look away and conversate with others. After that he quickly ate his food and headed to his dorms to retire. He arrived in his dimly lit dorms. In the familiar green and silver tints everywhere. It was chilly and felt just like home. He walked to the bed he always used laid down and fell into sleep. The world seeming to spin as the beautiful mahogany wood and ivory colored wall slowly faded.

In his dream he could see her standing there. Her dark hair flowing down and her eyes wide and glossy as she looked up at him with admiration. Murtle his dream staring at him with adoring eyes. His voice deep and smooth "Murtle will you be mine?". There was no stutter or no pause in his voice as he spoke only the sound of confidence and conviction. She looked at him awe and immediately replied with a hasty yes. He swooped down and brought her into a passionate kiss. His hand place on her hip and the other gripping her hair. He thought to himself how it was to good to be true and how it must of been a dream. Even so he did not want to ruin the moment as he felt her soft lips against his. Still the moment was ruined as one of his dorm mates through a pillow at him. It was morning now and time for class. It was only a dream and he feared that it was all it was ever going to be. He sighed as he looked awkwardly down at himself and the knew predicament that had been caused between his legs. He then groaned at the thought that he would have to go to class like this and then prayed that nobody would take notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Dumbledore's Help  
(An extreme warning is being given! This chapter is just Dumbledore taking Tom's Innocence. You can skip this chapter! It was requested and I am not one to deny requests, but this chapter is not necessary to the story and is only giving an very in depth version of the Dumbledore taking his innocence. Please proceed with caution it is not for the faint of heart!)

As Tom ran to class after his rushed getting ready he was stopped by a professor Dumbledore. His voice was smooth and direct as Dumbledore spoke.

"Tom no running in the halls? What has you in such a rush anyway I can see to it that you are excused by me if needed." Tom froze at the offer and turned to face him. By the look on Dumbledore's face he knew there was a catch. Something was not being mentioned and it was more of a deal then a nice favor. He then eyed Dumbledore and coughed lightly before speaking.

""What do you want me to do in return?". Dumbledore only smiled and a look of a satisfaction on his face as he looked over Tom's muscular body. He gazed over his small glasses and into his eyes. There was no doubt that Dumbledore had some other motive. His voice came out with a sickening silkiness that could only be immitiated if heard before."Step inside the classroom and I'll show you". As Tom slowly weighed his options which were at this point be late or do as told he choose to enter the room. He walked in cautiously and looked around the familiar room. Inside of the castle he called home and the only thing that kept him sane. All the abuse at the orphanage, having no parents, talking to snakes, and being an outcast would have already been enough. He marveled at those facts as he looked at the walls of hogwarts with a strong feeling of pride and happiness. Suddenly the door swung shut and locked and Dumbledore stepped closer. His voice even more sickening "Now you know Tom not to be so trusting of others". Dumbledore cast another spell causing him to swiftly be bound by chains to the wall. He then conjured a knife and smirked as Tom Riddle sat there stunned. He walked forward slowly. His eyes wandering over what he considered his knew pet. It was not like he had not had a million before and yet this one seemed unique. Dumbledore smirked and started to cut off Tom's clothing. Tom was chained so that his face was against the wall which made it so much easier. Dumbledore looked over the beautiful body of Tom and gently rubbed his backside. It was round and firm when he touched it. The warmth was nothing short of amazing and he gently inserted a finger he could feel how tight Tom was. Dumbledore smirked and bit his ear lobe. Tom only let out a few choked up sobs. The fresh tears strolling down his face. Dumbledore whispered in a harsh tone "If you tell anyone I'll put pictures throughout the whole school showing you moaning in pleasure as I enter you. Understand Tom?". Suddenly a camera flew out and began taking rapid pictures. Then Dumbledore plunged into Tom. He was dry to the bone and enjoyed the pain he knew it would cause poor Tom. He slammed harder and began playing with Tom's nipples with one hand and member with the other. Tom leaned back his head in gasps of pain, but was only made to look like pleasure by the camera. Blood coated Dumbledore's shaft and as Tom's sobs became stronger his anus became tighter. In reaction to this Dumbledore started to thrust faster and brutally squeeze both Tom's nipples and shaft. He drew blood from them both and moaned. The more he hurt Tom, the more he cried, and the tighter he got. As Tom's cock slowly began to turn purple he let out a long scream and his body convulsed. Upon the convulsion Dumbledore let out a wonderful sticky load inside Tom. He then picked back up the knife and carved diligently Dumbledore's Bitch into Tom's ass. He quickly cast several spells that would make the lovely scare unremovable from poor Tom's skin. He licked his lips and cast another spell to clean both him and Tom up. He then wrote a note and smirked. "Thank you Tom for the wonderful Time I'll expect you down here everyday for a month or those lovely photos will be everywhere". Dumbledore was grooming him now into his pet and he would be his perfect pet or that is what he thought.


End file.
